


59 Shades of Linebacker

by DracoGinny5ever



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Carolina Panthers - Fandom, Football RPF, Kuechly, Luke Kuechly - Fandom, NFL - Fandom, National Football League RPF
Genre: Defensive Rookie of the Year, F/M, Linebacker, Luke Kuechly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoGinny5ever/pseuds/DracoGinny5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Kuechly has just won Defensive Rookie of the Year, and they couldn't have found a kinkier girl to interview him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	59 Shades of Linebacker

Chapter One 

As my alarm sounded at half past six that morning, I sprang out of bed with way too much energy than decent for that time of day. I stared at myself in the mirror. A hot mess of tangled brown hair and eyes too blue and too innocent for my face stared back at me.

On the dresser next to my bureau sat a folder with what would soon be the most important piece of paper I would ever own. Right now it was just a picture. A picture of the attractive and mysterious Luke Kuechly, inside linebacker for the Carolina Panthers. By the end of the day, his autograph would be on this picture. And it would never leave my side again.

It was because of Luke Kuechly that I had bravely risen from bed at such an obscene hour, a full three hours before my first class was to begin. My roommate had somehow managed to secure an interview with him this morning, and I swore to myself that I would wake up early so I could remind her one last time to get his autograph for me. As if the twelve times I'd reminded her yesterday hadn't been enough.

I tip toed down the hall and noticed that the light was already on in the kitchen. A closer inspection of the room told me my roommate had already been there. An empty bowl with the remnants of oatmeal sat unwashed next to a half finished glass of milk in the sink. Sure enough, the culprit herself peeped in through the doorway leading in from the dining room.

Nose running and blonde hair hanging listlessly down her shoulders, Karoline Karson glanced guiltily from me to the sink.

"I'm sorry Jenn," she sniffed, "I was so sick I overslept this morning. I'll clean up after this stupid interview."

I shook the suggestion aside. _Stupid interview?_ If that was how she felt about it now she must really be sick.

"Honey, don't worry about it," I said, putting the back of my hand to her forehead. "Are you sure you're ok? You really don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she gasped suddenly and grabbed her stomach with a grimace. She dashed down the hallway and I heard her emptying her stomach of what had once been oatmeal. I ran in after her, kneeling down beside her and stroking her back.

She looked up at me with pitiful eyes. "On second thought, I don't think I'm fine. Oh Jenn, you're going to hate me," she whispered miserably.

I laughed. "That had better be fever talking, missy. You know I could never hate you."

Karolina smiled weakly and let me help her into bed. I hadn't been lying when I said I could never hate her. She was my best friend and one of the nicest girls I had ever met. I felt horrible that she was in so much discomfort.

But a small, greedy part of me couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Because if Karoline was this sick, there was no way she was leaving the house. If she didn't leave the house, she wouldn't be doing the interview. And if there was no interview, there would be no Luke Kuechly.

 


End file.
